Elle Is For Loser
by queenxbee
Summary: When new girl, Elle Baisley, transfers to BOCD from Beverly Hills, Massie's territory is threatened. When the new girl catches the attention of Derrington, she is declared an LBR. The only problem? The new girl is actually PC material. Fullsummaryinside
1. Range Rover

Disclaimer: I am obviously not Lisi Harrison, therefore I do not own The Clique, characters or plot *tear*

(A/N) This story is going to take place in the Pretty Committee's sophomore year of high school.

Massie Block: **Derrington has been dating other guys for years now, why can't Massie move on too? Then, a new girl starts flirting Derrington. Worse? The new girl has a purple hair streak that rivals Massie's. Even worse? Massie's extremely impressed by her new opponent. Massie has to rethink her current State of the Union **_**ay-sap**_

**Kristen Gregory:** Thinks that she is finally over the PC, when things start to drastically change, Kristen doesn't know how long she will be able to put up with it. Will she risk her PC membership or wait until Massie discards her like a pair of year old Jimmy Choos?

**Dylan Marvil: **After two years, Dylan's weight is finally _perfect_. Her mother is finally off of her back, _and_ she can fit into a size two. With new-found confidence Dylan enters the dating scene. Will she be disappointed?

**Alicia Rivera: **Alicia and Josh couldn't be happier (except that Massie still has the throne at BOCD). There relationship seems to be as perfectly coordinated as Ralph Lauren's separates. There's only one problem, Josh might have been flirting with the new girl behind Alicia's back.

**Claire Lyons: **Now that she's back with Cam, Claire's life is finally at peace. Or is it? When the Pretty Committee starts to change, what path will Claire choose?

Enter **Elle Baisley:** Gorgeous newcomer from Beverly Hills, California. Her father is a famous movie producer, so she certainly isn't a Claire_-esque _transfer student at BOCD. Elle instantly captures the attention of none other than Massie's ex-crush Derrington. If she's D2M (dead to Massie) than she won't have a chance of being the newest, and last addition to the Pretty Committee, right?

**The Clique . . . The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**

Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

Monday, September 21st

7:16 A.M.

Massie smoothed the hem of her Sass & B white, flowy dress. Her leather leggings touched the edge of her teal 3-inch Jimmy Choo heels. Massie slid her mint green Prada bag onto her shoulder and turned to face Kuh-laire.

"Rate me." Massie turned slightly to her left and placed one hand on her hip.

Claire looked at Massie appraisingly, "How did she always manage to look like a fashion goddess?", she thought to herself. The alpha's long brunette hair looked perfectly messy, her amber eyes looked brighter than ever, and her accessories (Massie's signature charm bracelet, a few delicate gold rings, and a matching-in-a-perfect-way long pendant necklace) looked ah-mazing with her outfit.

"9.9", Claire blurted instantly.

Massie smiled, 9.9s were usually only given at parties/special events. "Now, let me rate you." Massie slowly circled around Claire, tapping her manicured finger against her lips. Claire was wearing a light blue, Victorian-style top with dark skinny jeans and gold flats. The light blue made Claire's eyes pop and her hair was slightly wavy. "9.6, pinch your cheeks for color, and sweep your bangs to the side."

As Claire did what she was told, Massie checked the time on her iPhone. She began to make her way downstairs out of her bedroom. Wishing her mother and Inez 'goodbye' she walked out of the house and gracefully slid herself into the waiting Range Rover. Massie didn't have to look behind her to see if Claire was following, she could her the sound of plastic crinkling. "Great", Massie thought to herself, "Now that Kuh-laire and Cam are back together I'm going to have to deal with seeing Derri-, _him_, everyday."

Claire smiled at Massie, "I can't wait until your birthday! Then we can finally drive ourselves to school!"

Massie smiled warmly, thankful for a distraction, "I know we need to start planning my sweet sixteen _ay-sap_."

**(A / N) This was a little preview… Should I continue?**


	2. Rockstar Alert

Massie's Range Rover

Monday, September 21st

7:36 A.M.

The Pretty Committee was situated in the back of the Range Rover. Strangely, no one was talking, so Massie had to entertain herself with observing her friends outfits.

Alicia looked as model-_esque _as ever in a simple white Ralph Lauren Polo, a True Religion dark denim distressed miniskirt, and a pair of pink Marc Jacobs Mouse Flats.

Dylan was preoccupying herself with reorganizing her purse, now free of the usual four or five Luna bars and the soy crisp crumbs at the bottom. Dylan was now a size two, and even Massie had to admit that she looked ah-mazing. She was wearing a black Splendid tank top with a pair of dark denim MEK jeans, her shoes were pointy toed, zebra print Dolce heels.

Kristen was flipping through her notebook reviewing notes over the Civil War, Massie rolled her eyes. Kristen was wearing a halter-top, navy dress from Hollister and a pair of leather J Crew flip flops. Massie sighed, Kristen looked cute enough, but her lack of designer clothing made Massie cringe.

"_Oh my gawd_,", it was Alicia who finally broke the silence. "Ten gossip points?" She silently teased the other girls by holding her iPhone up and scrolling through a text message convo. Massie silently raised an eyebrow and snatched Alicia's phone.

"A new student?" Massie sarcastically remarked after expertly weeding out the gossip from the messages. "Why would that matter to us?" She scrutinized Alicia, wondering what the real story was.

"Well," Alicia started, "Have you ever heard of James and Elizabeth Baisley?" The entire Pretty Committee nodded their heads. James Baisley was one of the hottest movie producers in Hollywood, and Elizabeth Baisley was his stunning wife. She was an Academy Award winning actress. "Their family recently moved to Westchester, and their daughter is supposed to start school at BOCD today."

Massie thought silently to herself, she had seen plenty of articles devoted to the famous couple, and a few devoted to their daughter Elle Baisley. The articles all questioned whether Elle would follow in her mother or father's footsteps.

"And?" Massie asked once more, she hated feeling like she was missing something.

"She's obviously going to be a threat." Massie was shocked to hear that Kristen had comprehended what Alicia was trying to say before she had.

"Do you _aw-nestly _think that I'm worried about her?" Massie asked while casually slipping her hair over her shoulder.

A chorus of "no's" filled the Range Rover. Massie smiled sweetly and then turned her attention to her YSL compact. She silently wondered if this girl would be a threat, Elle _was_ practically famous in her own right. When Massie looked up from her perfect reflection, she noticed that they were pulling into the BOCD parking lot.

BOCD

BOCD's Auditorium

8:04 A.M.

After a morning of greeting _Blisters _and barely acknowledging LBR's the Pretty Committee was ready for their traditional late walk into the BOCD morning assembly.

"We're walking in to 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship, start at the chorus." Massie ordered.

The Pretty Committee held their heads high, and sauntered in with the walk able to compete with the best of supermodels. The entire auditorium turned to look at them as they walked in, envy was practically dripping from the girl's manicured fingers. As for the boys? They were in awe, of course. Massie gave a slight smile to the soccer boys as the Pretty Committee seated themselves in the row in front of them.

Principal Burns glared at the Pretty Committee as Massie put on her best fake-sweet voice, the one she rehearsed for moments like this. "I'm soooo sorry Principal Burns, we just couldn't manage to fit your lecture into our busy schedules." As predicted the crowd burst into laughter as the bird-like woman turned an even darker shade of red.

Massie felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned to shake off the person, she met Derrington's _ah-dorable _brown eyes. "Nice one, Block." he slightly smiled as he said his nickname for Massie. Massie could only smile back, Derrington hadn't talked to her in weeks. Just as the alpha turned back around she heard the back door of the auditorium open. No one ever showed up later than the Pretty Committee, she turned to glare at the newcomer.

Elle Baisley was gracefully entering the auditorium, with all eyes on her. An upperclassman was holding the door open for her, and another was carrying her school books, schedule and other supplies.

"Senior Boys?!" Massie frantically asked herself. How could any one her age have two HART upperclassmen following her around like puppy dogs?

Massie had to admit, Elle was extremely gorgeous. She had long blonde perfectly constructed bed head waves, beautiful green eyes, and stunning features. Her pale pink lips parted softly as she thanked one of the boys with a parting kiss on the cheek. Massie was shocked.

Elle was wearing a shrunken leather jacket, most likely custom fitted, over the same white, flowy Alice and Olivia dress very similar to the dress Massie was wearing. She shoes were a pair of dark purple Prada heels. Her purse was a teal Prada bag, and it was slung fabulously, yet carelessly over Elle's shoulder. Almost like the perfect accentuation of her teal-stoned rings was by accident. In one hand Elle had a Venti drink from Starbucks, in the other she held a pair of light yellow Juicy Couture sunglasses. She looked like a rock star, and not the 'I could care less about the way I look" more ike the fabulous kind.

Elle Baisley slowly made her way up the aisle of the auditorium as Principal Burns proudly introduced BOCD's newest student. Massie watched with uncontrollable envy, how did Elle make it look so easy? Why hadn't anyone looked at the Pretty Committee in over a minute? And _why _were the soccer boys punching each other and laughing?

Then, Massie heard all that it took for the new girl to deserve a slow, painful social death. Among the applause, Massie heard Derrington admiring say, "Wow, she's the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

The Pretty Committee gasped, they all turned toward Massie. Their beloved alpha muttered four of the most fatal words in any alpha's vocabulary. "She's dead to me."


	3. In Less Than a Week?

(A/N) I'm not going to use the trailers in my story, everyone will be in the main BOCD building. I know that I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been pretty busy, sorry about that. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have started reading my story!

**BOCD**

**September 22nd**

**2:08 P.M.**

**MASSIE: Hey Alicia! ****J**

**ALICIA: Can't talk now.**

**MASSIE: What do you mean, can't talk now?! You're in math class.**

**Math class that Alicia had with Elle, Massie recalled. Great, now she was losing her friends to this Beverly Hills bred drama queen. Massie rolled her eyes, and tried a new method.**

**MASSIE: Omg, do you need some more gossip points?**

**ALICIA: Always, what is it?!**

**MASSIE: Oh **_**gawd**_**. You'll talk to me for gossip points, but not for anything else?!**

**ALICIA: What's your problem?**

**MASSIE: You!**

**MASSIE: Kuh-laire, u there?**

**MASSIE: Claire???**

**The last test Massie had sent to Claire out of desperation. The entire PC was ignoring her. And the only thing they could seem to talk about for the entire day was how cool Elle Baisley was. Even Dylan was acting strange, distractedly brushing her hair in the restroom mirror.**

"**Dylan, your hair looks fine, now could you puh-lease hurry up?!" Massie urged Dylan to put up her mirror and hurry to French. She could **_**nawt**_** afford another detention, especially on a day like today. The PC needed to have a spa meeting **_**ay-sap**_** after school.**

**The girls hurried silently through the near deserted hall, making their way toward their class. Their was an unusual amount of laughter erupting from the open door. Massie peeked inside the classroom to face her classmates, who were laughing hysterically at a story that Elle must've been telling. Massie faintly registered that the teacher was missing.**

"**That's not even the best part, then Mary-Kate told me that she wanted to borrow it for inspiration for their Elizabeth and James clothing line!" Elle finished her story. The rest of the PC, and at least half of the soccer guys, and even a few blisters who dared to listen were laughing.**

**Massie glared in Elle's general direction, when she realized that Elle was sitting her seat. The one that put Massie between Derrington and Dempsey. The new girl, **_**ah-obviously**_** needed to be put into her place.**

**Massie sauntered up the aisle, with Dylan following, she walked up to Elle and placed her hand on her hip. After flipping her hair once she cleared her throat to gain the intruder's attention. Massie couldn't believe that Elle hadn't even taken notice yet. What was wrong with this girl?**

"**Excuse me, but this is my seat," Massie gestured to the desk that Elle was seated at, and the PC snickered, knowing what would happen next.**

**Elle innocently looked up to face the alpha, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it." She looked at Massie expectantly.**

"**Actually, it is." Massie pointed down to the corner of the desk where she had painted her name with purple nail polish.**

**Elle turned to Derrington and smiled brilliantly at him, "You didn't tell me that this seat was taken, why'd you save it for me?" Massie's insides boiled over, but on the outside she remained perfectly poised and almost bored-looking. Elle was definitely giving off flirty vibes.**

**Derrington stammered, "Well, I uh… I thought that you might want to sit next to me in th…" he trailed off.**

**Elle's smile grew even larger as she leaned over to Derrington and wrapped her thin arms around his neck in a 'thank-you' hug. "How sweet of you." she gushed. Then, the perfect blonde turned to Massie and retorted, "Well I guess that settles it, they **_**all**_** want me here." **

**Massie turned her piercing eyes on Alicia, "Is that true?"**

**Alicia sighed, "Massie, she was just telling us a story about a party she was at last night, it's **_**nawt**_** a big deal."**

**Massie sighed and took the seat next to Kuh-laire. She silently wondered were the teacher was as Elle continued to charm the crowd. "Where did Mrs. Delacroix go?" Massie asked Claire.**

**To Massie's surprise Dempsey answered her, "Well, no one wanted her in here so Elle came to the rescue. Elle sent Mrs. Delacroix to find a student who tripped down the stairs and broke his arm, but she acted like she couldn't remember which hallway it happened in. So, she's going to be gone searching the halls for a little while. It was the coolest thing anyone's ever done."**

'**Seriously, it was genius! Better than anything you've ever pulled, Block" Derrington added.**

**There was a chorus of yes's, as everyone agreed with Derrington. Usually Massie would've swooned at the fact that Derrington had used his old nickname for her, but she was too busy freaking out. **

**Massie couldn't believe it, since when had the whole world turned against her? "Oh, and I guess that you just stood by while Elle stole my spot too?!"**

"**Massie, I wasn't trying to-" Elle started.**

"**I wasn't asking you, new girl!" Massie practically screamed.**

**Dempsey looked into Massie's eyes. "Seriously, why are you freaking out, it's not important." Everyone in the room wondered why the alpha was suddenly losing her cool.**

"**So now you're on her side too? Is everyone on her side?" Massie couldn't quite find it in herself to figure out why she was freaking out, maybe it had to do with the way Elle had looked at Derrington, or the way he had defended her. Massie couldn't decide, so she did what came first. She tried to recover her cool.**

**Massie **_**filed**_**, "Elle are you tattooed on eyeliner?"**

**Elle's brow knit in confusion, "Uh, no?" It came out like a question, as if Elle was questioning Massie's sanity.**

"**Then why don't you leave?!" Then Massie stormed out of the classroom. **

**Massie missed the sound of the Pretty Committee high-fiving after her punch line. She figured that the PC must've been quietly following her, trying not to upset the alpha as she stormed to the restroom to fix her make up.**

**When Massie finally reached the restroom she turned to face the Pretty Committee, but she was shocked to see that they hadn't followed. Massie came to the realization that for the first time in her life, she was completely alone. There was no one to help her feel better, or reassure her that the PC was going to crush Elle for trying to steal Derrington from her.**

**Massie took out her iPhone and called Isaac, she told him to pick her up **_**ay-sap.**_** She needed some time to plot her revenge. But, first things first. Massie finally broke down and cried.**

**Galwaugh Farms**

**Massie's Favorite Trail**

**September 22nd**

**5:29 P.M.**

**Massie lightly tapped Brownie with her Hermes riding crop. They had been on the trail for an hour now. Massie had left school early, and gone straight home to get ready for the trail. She hoped that she would be able to clear her head and come up with a plan to regain her control over BOCD.**

**Elle hadn't even been there for a week and she's already taken all of Massie's friends from her. The Pretty Committee needed to reform instantly.**

"**Brownie, it's not fair. The new girl has stolen all of my friends!" she stated. Brownie was an excellent listener, Massie told her horse all of her problems.**

"**I know that she's practically famous, and gorgeous, and funny, and cool. But she's not **_**me**_**. How could they just leave me like that?!" She subconsciously brushed back her purple streak.**

"**Hey, watch out!" Massie heard a faintly familiar girl's voice call from behind her. Then a black horse flew past her, and Massie was surrounded by a cloud of dust. About thirty feet ahead of her, Massie saw a swirling mass of blonde hair intertwined with a purple streak. The exclusive purple streak that Massie was now tucking under her fitted purple riding helmet. Massie triple tapped Brownie and prepared to catch up with Elle.**

**(A/N) See, Massie and Elle are more alike than anyone ever thought. Hmmm, how do y'all feel about it? I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. But, I'm going to try to post another chapter today. I smell a confrontation coming up.**


	4. What Happens at Galwaugh

**(A/N) This story is going to happen the Pretty Committee's sophomore year of high school. I think that it will let me add some things to the story that wouldn't happen otherwise - ex. Elle going to a NYC party. I guess you could say that I've decided to take this story in a completely different direction, but it will still be good (hopefully) I've slightly changed the first three chapters, in order to fit the new direction that I'm going with the story. (: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. But, I'll try to get another chapter posted before I leave for vacation! Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique, but I do own Elle Baisley. (: - xoxo**

Galwaugh Farms

Massie's Favorite Trail

September 22nd

5:29 P.M.

Massie ran after Elle, racing towards the girl who did what Massie had never accomplished. Elle had taken over the school in less than a week. It had taken years before Massie had become Westchester royalty, assembled the Pretty Committee and found the perfect guy. The only part Massie hadn't fully accomplished was the perfect guy scenario.

Not that she would admit it, but she truly loved Derrington, but he would never love her again. She had ruined that a long time ago. Massie knew that she could get controlling sometimes, but what was wrong with wanting to be number one? Massie rolled her eyes at herself, questioning herself was so LBR of her, and raced on to meet Elle.

When Massie looked up from the trail she realized that Elle had slowed her horse to a graceful trot. Within seconds Massie caught up to the blonde.

"Excuse me, but LBR's are _nawt_ allowed at Galwaugh." Massie cleared her throat and began.

Elle looked over at Massie, "Excuse me, but I only see one loser here, and it's definitely _nawt _me."

Massie faux smiled at Elle, "Well 'Elle' is for Loser." Massie was confident that her comment had done something to Elle's self esteem, but she kept her pace and rolled her eyes at Massie.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one Block?" Elle remarked.

"Wha- did you… Who told you about… Why did you call me Block?" Massie finally managed to get out. Only Derrington called her Block, no one else dared to.

Elle looked a little embarrassed, "That's what Derrick calls you isn't it?"

When Massie finally nodded, Elle continued. "And you don't like other people calling you that, because you still care about him, right?"

Massie had to give her credit, Elle was much more observant than she'd expected. "What makes you think that?" Massie asked, trying to cling to her inner-alpha, but she couldn't stop thinking about how Derrington still called her "Block".

"The way he talks about you, he's careful about what he says, but he sounds so in love with you when he talks about you, no matter how hard he try's to hide it." Elle looked at Massie with a more serious face. "Why would you two ruin everything that you had, he loves you."

Massie was speechless. "He broke up with me…" Massie couldn't help but wonder why she was telling this to the girl who, hours ago was practically trying to crawl into the love of her life's lap. "We were in eighth grade, I don't think that I ever really got over it. He just… left me. After awhile he started dating Dylan, the PC broke up. But, eventually the Pretty Committee got back together over the summer. Derrington dated other girls, I dated Dempsey for awhile, but it didn't work out. It's like he's forgotten about me, forgotten what we had. No one has ever done that to me before. I loved him, I still love him. I can't ever go back to him, no matter how much I want to." Massie couldn't look Elle in the eyes. She had never been so honest with anyone in her entire life. Why this girl? She had no idea.

When Massie finally did meet Elle's face, she was shocked. Elle wasn't laughing or mocking her. Maybe Skye was right all those years ago when she'd confessed her concern over Chris Abeley to Massie.

"That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard Massie, he still loves you, you still love him and you're not dating?" Elle looked at Massie. "And I thought that I had issues…" Elle trailed off.

Massie sensed a subject change, she was so done with talking about Derrington, Elle had given her enough to think about. "What do you mean, issues?" Massie's perfectly arched brows knit together, Elle had made everything look so effortless.

"Massie, you might not have realized this but I've never had a real friend in my entire life. When I moved here from Beverly Hills I hoped that I would be able to reinvent myself, people could like me for me and not just because my dad could make them famous, or because I could get them into clubs." Elle looked up at Massie, "I've never told that to anyone."

Massie had way to much experience with what Elle was talking about, she often wondered if the PC still hung out with her for popularity or friendship. She let Elle continue her story.

"When I got here I saw you and your friends, and I wanted what you have. I knew that if I really wanted to, I could take them from you _ay-sap_. So I did." Elle looked ashamed of herself, not able to meet Massie's eyes.

Massie sighed, "I thought that you were trying to make my life miserable. Everyone else has tried to ruin my social life before, but they can't do it. If anyone could, it would be you."

The girls sat on their horses in silence for a moment, the only noise was coming from Brownie and Elle's horses' footsteps. Massie looked over at Elle's horse, she was feeling very insecure about what she had told Elle, but Elle had been so honest with her in return.

"Let's go get some Starbucks, we really need to have a PC." Massie announced after a long moment of awkward silence.

Elle giggled, "What's a PC?"

Massie rolled her eyes as if it was the most ah-bvious thing in the world. "A private conversation, I really need to fill you in on a few things, don't I?"

**(A/N) I know, I'm like the queen of short chapters. I'll work on making them longer (:**


End file.
